Hogwarts Years
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: What if Alex, Justin, and Max moved to London and started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry? This is my version of the story! R&R please! Alex/OC, Justin/OC.
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

So, this is my newest story...it's a crossover between Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place...I've started it because I thought people would enjoy it ^^

Well, anyways, here's the **summary**: Instead of starting High School in NYC, the Russo family moves to London, where Jerry decides to get his three children to Hogwarts. What will happen there? Will they meet new friends? Alternating POVs between the three Russo siblings. Pairings: Alex/OC, Justin/OC. I also considered giving Max a girlfriend, but being 12 he's just too young. Alex is in fourth grade, Justin's on the sixth grade, and Max on the second grade. Nothing in the show ever happened.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place. I only own my OCs and the plot. Other stuff belongs to their rightful owners.

Now that you have all the info you might need, please enjoy the fic! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I looked around the platform in disgust. Why me, why me? I hadn't done anything wrong. Okay, maybe I had pulled a prank or two...but still, I didn't deserve this! Moving to London was already a disaster, but going to this school was downright the end of the world.

"Why, dad?" I asked. "I mean, can't we go to a normal school."

"Darling, we've heard magical education in the United Kingdom is great," dad told me. "And we couldn't miss the chance. Come on, it will only be three months until you come back."

"We'll have the chance to learn a lot," Justin chimed in.

"Thanks, Mr. Nerd," I snapped.

As dad left my suitcase in the luggage wagon, I hugged mom tightly.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she said. "But it's the best for you."

"What about our houses?" Max asked. "I've read somewhere we have to do a test to enter one of the four houses."

"Actually, they tested you already," dad explained. "You see, last time the wizards came home, they evaluated your attitudes and such and they decided you would be sorted out into Gryffindor."

"What?" Justin exclaimed. "I could do so much better than Gryffindor. I mean, what about Ravenclaw?"

"That's where nerds go," Max chuckled, earning himself a smack on the head from Justin.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

As I stood there, looking at the train with my eyes half-closed, I heard how the train's engine started moving.

"Now, get in," Dad said. He hugged each of us once more and then we all walked into the train just as it started leaving the station. I looked through the train's windows and bade our parents goodbye as we traveled through the English countryside.

The three of us stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes. We didn't know what to do or what to say. None of us (except probably Mr. I-Am-A-Nerd Justin) wanted to go to Hogwarts, but in the end I cleared my throat and said, "I'm gonna go look for a compartment. See you guys later."

My brothers said nothing, so I took my lime-green shoulder bag and walked through the wagon in search of a compartment. They were all full with kids whose ages oscillated between eleven and seventeen years old. After a walk, I found a compartment with two kids around my age. They were both identical, but in the opposite gender. They both had blond hair and blue eyes that looked at me curiously as I slipped inside.

"Hi," I said. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," the girl said with a sounding English accent I wasn't still used to.

As I left my bag by my side, I felt how the four eyes looked at me full with curiosity. Finally, I said, "Name's Alex."

Instead of answering, they both giggled, "You sound funny."

"Well, yeah, I'm American," I answered.

"That's cool!" the boy said. "I heard you're all home-schooled there."

"Yeah, more or less," I said. "We go to muggle schools and learn magic at home."

"That sounds fascinating!" the girl chimed in. "Our names are Violet and Carter. We're in the fourth grade, and we're Gryffindors."

"Me too!" I exclaimed, smiling.

As Violet, Carter and I started chatting, I knew I was going to be a good friend of theirs.

**Max's POV**

As I saw Alex entering a compartment, I first thought of following her, but then I saw she was chatting with a pair of twins. Funny, they looked so similar. After briefly looking back at Justin, who did a resigned shrug and walked away, I wandered through the train until I found a compartment with two boys who seemed to be my age. One of them had brownish messy hair and green eyes and the other one had reddish hair and blue eyes. They both looked at me curiously as I went into the compartment.

"Hey," I said. "My name's Max Russo."

"Nick Allister," the brown-haired boy answered.

"Lucas Kane," the red-haired boy said.

I sat down in the seat in front of Nick and by Lucas.

"You don't seem familiar to me," Nick said. "Are you new?"

"Yep," I answered. "I just moved from New York."

"And what house did they sort you into?" Lucas asked.

"Gryffindor," I answered proudly.

"Heard that, Lucas?" Nick exclaimed, high-fiveing the other boy. "Our buddy's the new roommate they told us about!" Then, he turned to me and grinned. "Wait until you meet our roommates Hugo and Leo. You're gonna laugh your head off with them!"

I suddenly felt so glad I had found Nick and Lucas's compartment by pure chance. If I hadn't who knows what would have happened to me in Hogwarts?

As far as I know, nothing would be the same.

**Justin's POV**

I couldn't believe my siblings had abandoned me. Okay, I was excited about Hogwarts and all...but it felt sad to see they had already befriended some other kids while I was still wandering through the train. As I tried to enter a compartment full of Slytherins, they grimaced at me just after seeing my cloak's Gryffindor shield, so I decided I should go somewhere else. I watched how people chatted inside their compartments. People my age knew each other since years ago, but I didn't know anyone there.

As I entered a compartment, I saw two girls and a boy discussing about something. As the three looked up to me, I discovered they shared my Gryffindor shield, so I finally brought myself to stuttering a few greeting words.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Justin."

"Hi," one of the girls said, smiling sweetly. She had blond hair in two braids and blue eyes. "My name is Alison."

"I'm Connor," the boy, who had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, said.

"And I'm Emily," the girl with red hair and blue eyes concluded. "Are you new?"

"Yeah," I said. "I come from the States."

"Whoa, isn't that far away or anything," Alison giggled.

I nodded stupidly, and then sat by her.

"So you're a sixth grader too?" Connor asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"That's cool, man," he said, smiling.

I nodded again, as I watched how Emily cuddled up to Connor and they both sat together. As I looked at Alison with a questioning glance, she nodded knowingly as she rolled her eyes.

"They're dating since four months ago," she explained in a whisper. "It bothers me too, but they're seeing each other ever since June...let's let them be for a while."

I nodded for the third time as I watched how the Derbyshire landscape passed by. I was submerging myself into a whole new world, but I smiled half-crookedly as I realized I might actually like Hogwarts after all.

* * *

><p>So that was chapter one! Sorry if it was short but it was the intro! Oh and I will only continue this story if I get reviews, so please, please review! :) Until next chapter,<p>

Nikki~!


	2. The Welcoming Feast

So...I decided to keep on with the story! :D Thanks to my three reviewers! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter: the Welcoming Feast! And, to thewondermagicalme, thanks for the tip! I fixed that for this chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

Nick, Lucas and I hopped of the train as we were grouped by our school years. I found these English people's accent so funny I hardly could stifle my chuckles when Lucas told me I had to hop on the cart, which Nick told me was carried by thestrals. I didn't have the slightest what were those thestrals they were talking about, so I shrugged and hopped in.

"So, how's it there back home?" Lucas asked casually as we made our way to the castle. I had never seen it before, but Nick had told me it was amazingly huge, with secret passageways, big rooms and loads, and loads of food.

"I've got two younger siblings," Nick explained. "Lily and Tom. They're five and eight, respectively."

"I'm the youngest out of three siblings," I answered. "They're called Alex and Justin. They're both new in the school too. Alex is starting Year Four and Justin is starting Year Six."

"So you've got two brothers, eh?" Lucas smirked. "Oh, lucky you. I have an older sister and a younger brother, Maggie and Chris."

"Actually, Alex is a girl," I laughed.

As we kept on with our happy chatter, we passed by a dark forest I hadn't heard about and, as I was about to ask them what was that, I turned to face the glowering castle in the middle of the night. It was a colossal limestone building, with two great towers bolting up from each side of the castle. It was the glimmer of the night, the only light to be seen around. I got caught in all that fascinating, magical atmosphere. It looked all so...wizarding!

"Liking it?" Nick chuckled, elbowing me.

"Yeah..." I managed to utter.

As we drew closer to the castle, I looked around. The first year students hadn't arrived on the boats yet, but I bet they would have had a beautiful view from the castle, and I then wished I had been a first grader myself too. When I asked my friends how did it feel like, they both agreed it was a breathtaking feeling, and that it had been the best seconds of their lives. I curiously kept on with my questions, asking how did the Ceremony work, and Nick told me you had a filthy old hat placed over your head that shrieked your house after traveling through your brain for a few seconds. Again, I wished I had been a first year there too.

As the thestrals stopped, the three of us hopped off the cart and entered the castle, my eyes widening at the view of the Great Hall, already full with students chatting happily.

**Justin's POV**

As soon as the Sorting Ceremony was over, the Head Teacher, Professor McGonagall, stood up and looked at us solemnly.

"Welcome for another year, our students," she said. "And welcome for the first time to those new to the school. And not only to our first years, but to our new students from New York City too," she looked at me, then at Alex, then at Max. How did she already know us?

As she kept on with her yearly rant, I looked over at Connor and Emily, who sat in front of me. I had Alison to my side. At first, it had seemed perfectly nice to me about them cuddling around and occasionally kissing, but they were starting to make me somewhat sick. I looked at Alison, who was just as sick as I was, and she just gave me a sympathetic smile, shrugging, and mouthed to just wait.

I looked back at McGonagall. As usually, I was deeply interested in what she said, but found it hard to understand some of the words, either because they were only used by British people or because of the weird accent I was still getting used to.

By other hand, I was glad I got rid of my siblings. Not only because I had three new friends, but because both of them were always a pain on the neck. Okay, maybe they had their moments, but they were full-time dummies.

"...and I truly hope this year provides you with more wisdom and knowledge than the already obtained during the past years," McGonagall concluded, giving us a sly smile.

As everyone started clapping, the dishes filled themselves with fruit. There were platters of meat, fountains of chocolate, heaps of ice-cream, stacks of ham, fishes neatly displaced in squared dishes, and the finest silverware we could possibly find. Now, this was England.

"Yeah!" Connor exclaimed, as he started serving himself like crazy. "Finally!"

"Glutton," Emily accused him, kissing his cheek. I couldn't help but grimace a bit at this, but plastered my best smile as I nodded and served myself some smoked tuna and rice, to try and prepare myself a nice sushi. Only if I had some Nori seaweed...

"You Americans have such a weird gastronomical taste," Alison laughed as she served herself a big roast beef filet and started eating.

"It's Japanese, actually," I said. "Sushi."

"I know, I know," she quickly said. "I've been there. My dad used to work as the UK Wizarding Ambassador in Tokyo."

"Really?" I asked. "That sounds cool."

"It was," she said. "Until we moved here. You know, my sister had to start in Hogwarts and stuff, so he just got a job in the Ministry of Magic...and now he's the head of it!"

My eyes widened as she told me this. "Your father is the Minister of Magic?" Alison nodded as she took a bite from her roasted beef. "Whoa! My dad...well, my parents own a muggle snack bar in London...my mom's a muggle, and my father has waived his powers to have a normal life."

"What humans do for love," Alison sighed, smiling sweetly. I found myself blushing a little, so I gazed down as I offered her a small smile too.

**Alex's POV**

After dinner, we all went to the Gryffindor common room. I was guided by Carter and Violet up the stairs.

"They rotate," the girl explained. "Don't worry, it's not like they're spinning around twenty-four hours a day."

I laughed softly as we reached a portrait with a fat lady, there were the stairs to the seventh floor finished. I looked around, looking for an entrance, and then finally asked how were we supposed to enter the common room.

"This fat lady has to let us in," Carter said, jerking his thumb at the portrait.

"Excuse me, Madam Cantarina, if you'd please," the Fat Lady said, offended. "Password?"

"Phoenix Tail," Violet said.

As the portrait opened, I watched the common room as it really was. Although it was rather old-styled and velvet-ish, I liked it. There were huge sofas and cushions, upholstered walls, and a crackling, familiar-like fireplace. I looked around, grinning, and finally let myself flop onto a sofa, much to other students' surprise. Carter and Violet simply sat down by me and smiled as they saw I had enjoyed the school so far.

"So...do you expect anything from this school?" Violet asked.

I laughed, "Honestly, I don't care about theoretical subjects. But I think I'll like this school better than my old school because here I can always use my magic, and I even have to use it in our lessons."

"So you had a muggle life, didn't you?" Carter said.

"More or less," I answered, shrugging. "We had our magic weekly lessons. Other than that, we were pretty much muggle-ish."

"That must be boring," he laughed. "I'm always of the thought we should all enjoy magic."

I looked at him, smiling, "That's just what I think!"

"I'm really in the middle," Violet admitted. "I'm not a lazy ass like Carter, but I'm not a nerdy-nerd..."

"Like Justin," Alex laughed. "My brother, you know."

"Oh yeah, I saw him earlier," Carter said. "He looked like a nice guy."

"Yeah, nice guy," Alex chuckled. "That's what you think at first. He's a complete nerd."

Carter shrugged, "But you're siblings, after all."

Alex thought about what Carter had said as Violet and her bade him good-bye and headed to their dormitory. As she fell asleep, she kept on thinking about it.

They were siblings, after all.

* * *

><p>So that was chapter two! Next chapter will be all Alex's POV and it will explain her first Transfiguration lessons. The three following chapters will be one single POV, each of them involving each sibling's first lesson, which are the following:<p>

Alex: Mess In Transfigurations.

Justin: History Nerd.

Max: A Very Potioning Problem.

So that's all so far! I hope you have enjoyed this! Chapter 3 coming soon! Until then,

-Nikki :)


End file.
